This invention is directed to the broad field of block and hook assemblies and, in particular, to blocks and hooks used in oilfield service. In the pulling and replacement of extensive lengths of tubing, casing or sucker rods used in oilwells, the flexible nature and the weight thereof must be absorbed, especially when travel stops, otherwise parting may take place with the tubing, casing or sucker rods dropping in the well. Spring-loaded hooks have been used heretofore to act as an absorber of the motion. The problem with such hooks is the assembly and disassembly of the hook because of the heavy-duty pre-compressed coil spring. Assembly and disassembly of the hook is required for scheduled maintenance and inspection and/or replacement of the parts. Many times this must be done at the field of use level as it is inconvenient to return the equipment to the factory. In addition, dirt and corrosion on many of the parts make them difficult to remove and reassemble especially in a field or on-site operation.